


Key of Eternity

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: Two key players are a hint of the danger to come.
Series: Writetober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Key of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Writetober 2020 flash fic in my Visions of Revelation Universe.

“Seven, ten, seven,” he chuckled out.

“Amusing numbers, Charles?”

This zombie his backer dulled deep. Not favorable, but he allowed the detail. “My reminder for the safe, little Duckie. An inside joke.”

“Fine, but don’t call me Duckie. I don’t like name.”

“It suits, easy as it ruffles your feathers.”


End file.
